All The Boys Love MandyLane
by The girl with the green scarf
Summary: People say that when you do something bad,your action comes back at you and you pay for it.Some call it karma, others fate.When a girl they left in the past returns back in their lives everything is about to change. Crappy summary but give it a try :D
1. Preface

PREFACE

_It was the middle of the summer when she first came in our lives. And from the first time we looked at her until now -she knew, we belonged to her. _

_When we were ten we had this tradition. Every Friday we would gather at Tyler's house and we would play football. Consider it as a way of 4 kids realizing that the weekend is just a step away. _

_I remember it was a sunny hot Friday- the kind of hot that made you want to head to the beach and that if you would take a good look the rocks around you were cooked well to VERY well done. Pogue was about to score a goal when we heard it. The house right across the street…was having visitors? Being us and coming from wealthy families with old money meant that all the houses near to ours where big mansions with huge gardens and plenty of rooms. But we all knew that THAT didn't belong to anyone since forever. Hearing the sound of a car outside that house was impossible if not forbidden. Immediately we all run across the street, through the trees and stopped to peak right next to the white clean fence of the hack yard. _

"_When did they even clean this place?" an eleven-year-old Caleb said. He was supposed to be the responsible one, the leader of the bunch, the one that kept everything under control because he was the oldest, but even he couldn't fight the curiosity that was building up. "My mom told me that the house was sold 2 months ago to this couple and their kid from New York. I guess they repaired it" little Tyler whispered. _

"_And the reason you didn't mention it before is because…." I said while punching him on his right arm. _

"_Cause you didn't ask!" he answered._

"_Shhh! There's someone coming!" Pogue said. And then a woman came into view. _

_She must've been around her early thirties, she looked beautiful. With long blonde hair, rosy cheeks and a set of bright blue eyes. She was smiling, admiring the work the gardeners did. As she took a step forward her long brown skirt flew with her and we took a couple of steps back just in case she couldn't spot us. Her white gloved hand took a rose in its palm as she leaned down and smelled it carefully. Her eyes closed and her smile grew even bigger. The silence was interrupted by a loud soprano voice that until now I remember perfectly. Laughter. Then a high-pinched scream was heard. And then more laughter. The blonde woman turned around laughing lightly to herself as a green eyed man wearing dark pants, a white t-shirt and caring a little girl on his left shoulder came into view. He was also laughing –hell they all were! The little girl couldn't stop! What was wrong with them? Is laughing their only activity? I haven't heard so much laughter since Christmas at my place. The woman went near them –suppose after all she IS a mom- and told the man "Honey put her down!" while smiling. _

"_We're just having fun love. Aren't we Mandy?" he said and crocked his brow. _

"_Yes mammy…Plenty of it!" an angelic voice said. I took a step forward thought the other told me not to move. Screw them! I wanted to know who was speaking! And then finally saw. The father let the girl down onto a small pile of leaves next to a tree as the girl screamed cheerfully once more. _

"_Honey? Can you come and help me with the bags?" the woman told her husband. He took her hand and guided her inside. As soon as they left Tyler came in front of me and said "I want to see too!" as he started trying to see through the trees and I still don't get it how found himself falling on his head on the other side of the fence. Us being complete idiots and Tyler being the younger of the bunch that we had to take care of, we run towards him jumping over the fence and asking him "you're ok man?" or "did you got hurt?". _

_But what we missed was a set of two gray eyes watching us carefully, studying our every move like we were some exotic animals in a zoo-with amazement and curiosity. And we wouldn't have understood that something was going on if she wouldn't say "Is he okay?" Then in a flash all of us turned around to see a nine-year-old girl, in a small white dress, with long light brown hair, sparkling gray eyes and a big smile on her face, called Mandy-Lane._

_That was the moment that was meant to change all of our lives forever. _

_After that incident, Mandy started to talk to us even more often since she was our neighbor now. We found out she was actually pretty cool. She was the kind of kid that always had to do something and that was always kind and polite to everyone. She always had a smile on her face and liked to help everyone in need. Like her parents created the perfect child! Awesome looks, great personality, amazing laughter! What else could they ask for?_

_In a month's time she stared hanging out with us and at the age of 13 she became our best friend. Pogue acted like he was the older brother she never had and Tyler became her best friend she could always lean on for everything. Caleb though was a whole different thing. You could tell from a mile distance that he had a thing for her and the one thing Mandy wanted most in the world was to find true unconditional love-the kind that her parents had. So it was no surprise to anyone of us when they told us that they were together and all of us were happy for them. Well some of us. Now would probably be the time where you start wondering where do I fit in the image, right? Yeah well, I Reid Garwin fit nowhere. I was her partner in crime and we laughed a lot that was apparently her favorite sport but other than that I belonged nowhere. Tyler had the best friend place and Pogue the brother's one as for Caleb he was the boyfriend. But what was I? I was the one that when I first saw her inside that pile of leaves fell in love with her. _

Well hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm all too excited for it! :D Reviews and comments are MORE than welcomed (: Thank you!

P.S.: if you have any questions about how the story will continue just ask me!


	2. The Big Bang

_The Big Bang_

_You know how people get tired of seeing the same thing repeated over and over again? Yeah, well that was like when I saw Caleb and Mandy. From the first time she enrolled in Spencer she and Caleb were spending all of their time together. Before or after class, after swim practice and during lunch. I get it, they were together. Which was fine? I was the one that only teased but never did anything else. Caleb at least had the balls to go ahead and ask her on a date- I'll give him that. But still…It annoyed me whenever they were kissing or holding hands or she was being all flirty with him._

_I remember that the first time she came in the cafeteria (she was about 15) every male person in that room turned around to look at her. And I don't blame them… The way her skirt flew around her and revealed those two long endless legs was just enough to drive a man crazy. But of course there were many more things to notice. The way her long curly light brown hair flew as she walked gracefully, the way her pale gray eyes were scanning the room, searching something in the room-or rather someone- and the way her perfect red lips created t big smile as soon as she spotted him. And right then is where most people looked away- she belonged to someone else. Not just anyone but THE one…Spencer's golden boy: Caleb Danvers. No one could compete with him. And as everyone's eyes turned away, mine remained right there. Watching her, observing her until she came where I, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and his new girlfriend Kate sat. Kate and Mandy had plenty of classes together and loved one major thing that brought them so close that they soon became bffs: Shopping. She came and greeted all of us and planted a sweet kiss on her boyfriend's mouth. _

"_Hey" she said smiling._

"_Hey to yourself" Caleb answered with a goofy smile. She sat between him and Kate and she took a frie from my plate. _

"_Hey! If you want some you might as well buy them!" I told her grinning._

"_Correct….But will you deny me?" she asked raising her eye brow and grinning. _

_Mandy was full of positive things- she loved life and almost never complained about anything. She loved to laugh and smile and help people out, she had courage, and dreams and ambitions …A promising future right ahead of her that was filled with love and glory. As for the looks, well no need to mention THAT! But the only bad thing Mandy-Lane Collins had on her was that she knew she could have everything and never wanted anything else but that. Now don't get me wrong, she wasn't one of those girls that bought expensive things and had an attitude. She hated them. But she was definitely aware of what her leading abilities were (being queen of the school and having an army of minions in just a few days since her arrival proved that) – I swear she could be the next president of the USA- but also about the way she looked. And she didn't think twice before she used her charms to get what she wanted._

_And if everything went according to her plan she would have had everything a girl could wish for- the perfect life …_

_But it only took one night and her world and alongside ours took a very interesting twist that meant to change our lives forever…._

_It was the night my dad died-the doctors said it was an overdose…They just didn't know what kind of "drug" it was about. As soon as the funeral ended I went straight home and found my dad's old Brandy. It must've been around midnight when she came in. The object of my lust, the one that had me fall over heels for her...Mandy. She tried to tell me to put the bottle down and talk to her but I stayed right there...not moving an inch. She then came close to me and took the bottle of my hand. It started raining outside; the drops were making loud sounds on the window's glass.… What a clise! That night everything changed…_

_That night stayed in my memory forever and as long as I live I'll always care it with me. For two reasons…Number one? It was the last night anyone ever saw Many-Lane Collins again…._

Four Years Later

It was the first days of September; the cold was starting to make its presence known so most of the kids in Spencer started wearing long-sleeves. Damn! Summer was awesome…Great parties, hot girls, booze…Perfection. But now having my last year in school I had to concentrate on nothing else but my studies. Consecrate my _ass_! I was rich! I had everything! I could do anything I want, buy everything I wanted and _do _every girl in the school! Not that I didn't already!

We were all chilling out at Nicky's-Pogue with Kate dancing on the dance floor, Tyler and I at the pool tables and Caleb _Sarah_ eating at a table in the back. I still couldn't believe he would date her… Looks like M. was long forgotten for Golden Boy…

Right then the hottest chick I've ever seen came in the bar. The first thing my eyes saw was _legs…_ So long that you thought they never would end, covert by a tight jean. She was wearing a white one shoulder t-shirt, her long curly hair flew past her shoulders as she gracefully walked in a pair of black heels towards the bar and sat on a stool. Tyler nudged me with his shoulder and I knew he was witnessing the same thing I was… The hottest babe in town just walked in.

Without even realizing it I started to make my way to her, slipping through bodies on the dance floor and finally sitting right next to her.

"You must be new in town…Haven't seen you around!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Her hair was falling in front of her face so I couldn't see her clearly but from what I could tell she was grinning as well… Yeah she was game.

"But I just get this felling that I've known you….Tell me, have I ever fucked you before?" Now that! That was one of the biggest mistakes I ever did…Stupid asshole!

I should've kept my mouth closed and run as fast as I could away from her! Wish I could just go back and tell myself to stop trying to get THAT ONE in bed, stop saying those lines that made me look like a pro and leave. Why? Because as soon as those words left my mouth I heard the sound that hunted my dreams for the past four years, the sound that made my nightmares wake up screaming about… A high pinched chuckle. A chuckle that reminded me of a 15 year old girl with pale gray eyes.

Then she simply stood up, looked me straight in the eye – she could see the recognition on my face…Could it be?

She came close to me, leaned down and whispered in my ear loud enough so I could hear and memorize those words for the rest of my life: "Yes actually…You have".

Hi again! Thank you for your reviews! Seriously it maybe few but the worth a lot! :D So again for further questions and info just ask…And once more reviews are MORE than welcomed!


	3. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

"What's the matter Reid? Cat got your tongue?"She said seductively, like she knew the agony and the pain I was going through right now, in fact she even seemed to enjoy it, like my personal torture was some kind of pleasure for her.

No, no it couldn't be! This, this had to be a dream, no! A nightmare! Like the ones I had back when I was a kid, a stormy night, a girl with bright eyes and a puddle of blood…No, it couldn't be her. She was long gone; this stranger was nothing, just a creation of my imagination to remind me of today's date- September 13, the day no one ever saw her again. Funny, after four entire years and a very satisfying number of laids I still couldn't say her name. The very first days she went missing everyone thought she had run away, Caleb and the guys searched everywhere for her and I mean everywhere, cities nearby, and cities far away from Ipswich , hell they even used, casted spell to just see if she was in danger or needed help- nothing worked. The first month none of us talked, Caleb stopped coming to school, Tyler stayed in his room and Pogue just vanished, we were lucky if we saw him once or twice when he came to oil his bike, then he was on the road again. Kate even went to a shrink; her parents said she wasn't sleeping well at night's anymore-nightmares. If someone had told me three years ago that girl sitting under that tree next to the lake (tree on which she wrote her initials – M.L.C.) Would make us feel so much pain I probably wouldn't have believed them, the key word here thought is probably.

As for me the booze, drugs, sex and use made me forget about her even for a little while. But in the morning, right after you wake up, while being hangover you look outside your window and remember every little detail about her-how her hair flowed around her, her big grey eyes, her smile, the stupid jokes she liked and laughed her heart out at, what kind of songs and movies she liked and the ones she hated. You know the kind of stuff that the guy (that gets the girl in the end) notices and admits under the rain in those cheesy romance movies she liked to watch. Gets the girl my ass!

And then pain. Lots of it, throbbing at my right arm. Somehow without noticing it or knowing how, I was outside facing a wall that I apparently I had punched. What the fuck is going on? When had come outside? Then I heard Tyler's voice

"Man where did you go? What happened? You look like you just 'seen a ghost" he said laughing slightly. If you had seen what I saw kid trusty me you wouldn't look that well either. "Trust me Ty; I think I just did… Anyway what is it?"

"Caleb's mom called, she says we need to go to her place ASAP"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I don't know man; she says she says she has this huge surprise for us"

"Well then, let's get going"

"Oh by the way, what happened with the babe inside? She smiled at you and you just run away like she was a freaking wolf or something. Seriously dude what's gotten into you? Did you see her? I mean actually _see her_? She was freaking hot at the very least! And I'm talking beyond Megan Fox hot!"

"Yeah, yeah I saw her... What can I say? Not my type" I said while trying to hide my terror.

"Not your type? Man woman _is_ your type-your words not mine" he reminded me of that stupid line I said every now and then.

"Yeah, whatever" I replied. During the ride to Caleb's house my mind was going through different scenarios about the girl in the bar, maybe she was just someone who looked like her. Yeah, someone who had the exact same eyes, hair, smell and knew my name. What are the odds? As we climbed off the car and walked inside I suddenly got the chills. Every single time… She used to spend so much time in here, boyfriend's house –do the math. As I walked inside and passed the living room I could still see her laying on that window seat , reading a book, raising her eyes and smiling _"hey Reid!" _ A 16-year-old Mandy said to me. I need therapy.

"Where have you been?" the bossy voice of Caleb said. It took all the will power that I never knew I had to not walk right in his face and make him remember what today's date was- ever since Sarah came in the picture (and trusted her with the secret after the Chase incident) it's like he forgot everything before she was here. No, I will not lose my temper, not in here.

"Sorry, got held up" Tyler apologized- like we even had to explain where we were! Who does he think he is, my mom? Even she doesn't control me! Actually she hasn't even seen me for quite some time-almost a year if I remember correctly. She has been travelling the world ever since my dad died. The thing is that she wasn't the only one who lost him- the thing she forgot was a kid inside a big house crying day and night, drinking, using. Pff, like she cared.

"Well anyway she won't tell me what's going on unless we are all here, I just really hope it's not like the last time" Caleb said. Last time his mom called us and brought us over only to find her on the floor saying that Caleb's dad and Mandy came to visit. Right to her a bottle of scotch was placed on the table, empty-figures. After her husband died she became an alcoholic but when Mandy was gone, let's just say that saying she got worse is an understatement.

Suddenly a tall dark haired, green eyed woman came into view with tears running on her cheeks, Evelyn - Caleb's mom.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Caleb immediately came in front worried about his mom. A massive sound consisted of "Ms Danvers, are you ok?" And "Maybe you should just lay down for a while" came out of nowhere guess everyone was pretty worried. Don't get me wrong I was as well but I was kind of used to this situation –the come-home-find-your-mom-drunk situation- so I was more carefree with the whole scenario I was seeing. But the point where the nightmare began for all of us was when she said: "Oh darling I'm fine, really. It's simply tears of joy! You will never guess, not even in a million years who is in our kitchen. Oh my boys, it's been so long and now-oh god!" she said with a smile that reached up to her ears, while new tears where beginning to show.

I could see from the corner of my eye Caleb and the guys looking at each other, we all knew what it meant- she hadn't been this happy since Mandy was around. For Evelyn, Mandy wasn't just her son's girlfriend; she was the rope she was holding on, her own personal guardian angel, keeping her away from the bad things, people or anything else that could harm her.

As we walked inside the kitchen all of us were trying to figure out who the fuck was waiting for us. If it's a teacher, I'm royally screwed and if it's the police, well I hear that Mexico is really nice during September-maybe it's time for a visit. But none of us could ever under any circumstances guess that on that kitchen stool a set of two endless legs covered up –unfortunately- with jeans, a one shoulder t-shirt that showed just the right amount of skin and a waterfall of soft curly hair were waiting for us. A statue made by Michelangelo was far too ugly for this beauty. Smirks and small smiles where formed on all of our faces feeling that this just might be our lucky day, but they disappeared as fast as they came when the angel with the hot body spoke:

"Ms. Danvers your cookies are truly amazing! You have to tell me your secret" a sweet soprano voice said. All of us immediately took a step back, in fact several steps back , hell we all felt like we had just been electrocuted – and trust me : been there, done that and it aint pretty. Tyler's hands were shaking, Pogue's breath stopped and I was just standing there watching with mesmerized eyes, wishing that this was a joke, a prank, a dream, something-anything but not reality! The only one that had the courage (courage, curiosity, the anger that was hidden all these years and just surfaced when he used the "authority voice" , the pain he tried to hide , even right now , at the very end I never understood) to speak was Caleb : "M-ma-many?" he asked in a whisper , like he was afraid that a sleeping baby might wake up if he raised his voice higher, like only the thought of her gave him pain, fear, anger, more pain but also a small sigh of hope , hope that she came back to him , that she came back _ for _him, hope that she was even alive and well, that things could go back to the way they used to be, but then all the things that had happened the past 4 years kicked in: _accidents ,laughs, pain, loss ,tears, Sarah, Chase_ and the pain left from a small fainted memory was left. Stupid that I was back then all I could see was acting, very big deal of it actually. Liar, cheater, he had no right to feel those things-much more to fake them for the sake of the others in the room. He had no right to think of her anymore, to say her name-he didn't know what it was like to lose her the way I did, to think the things I did every time I heard her name, to even think he knew the slightest bit about being hurt!

But where I am know I see things clearly, and I wish for the sake of all of us, that I could have taken this moment back, as if we never arrived at that house that night, but at the same time I keep this memory with me for life-does it make any sense? Wanting to regret something you did but also want to hold on to it forever? Guess not…

And there we were, waiting for a response from the girl with the voice of a ghost to turn around, prove us wrong and get on with our lives. But fate had different plants-the girl that turned around to look at us was anything but a stranger.

She wasn't a blonde or a redhead, she didn't have brown or green or blue eyes, and she didn't have thin small lips. There on that stool sat a girl with a set of two grey eyes looking at us not with "_amazement and curiosity "_like they used to but with some sort of twisted entertainment and a smirk on her face.

"Hey boys…Missed me?"

"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."

~Maya Angelou (American Poet)

Hey guys! (: I know that I have no excuse for actually taking an entire year to write a third chapter but I had to face some very important issues technology and exams got in the way so I had so little time to rest and I was in no mood to start writing again-but all that is gone now and IM BACK! :D Be sure that updates will be posted very very soon, maybe even sooner than you think (; Anyway thank you for even taking time to read my story, you really are making my day! Oh and yeah, comments are more than welcomed (any questions, suggestions etc just ask) Thank you (:


	4. Our little Kingdom

**Our little kingdom**

So unfortunately I do not own the Covenant or any of the characters mentioned in the movie. Everyone and everything else is completely out of my imagination. Well maybe not all of it…

"_Standing still while time goes by, counting the time until my beloved we I shall see you again" she read softly. It was way past our bed time but she kept reading over and over again her favorite book, which's name will never be found – she ripped the first couple of pages when she was little, so no one knew the name of the book she was caring with her for years. Even when Caleb's mum told her that she could get it fixed or just buy her a new book she insisted on keeping her mother's copy, Caleb's mum didn't insist . _

_When her parents died, Mandy wouldn't put that book down, even at the funeral she would keep it close to her chest, that and the brown teddy bear her dad got her for Christmas. That night, Mandy was staying with her grandmother – Miss Mille, whom to me she seemed like a very strange old lady. Definitely not like mine, mine was all smiles and well-look-who-became-a-big-boy looks, Miss Mille was anything but that. Tyler said that it was normal, her daughter and son-in-law died" it was going to be weird if she acted anything unlike this" he said. Well I wasn't buying it, why you ask? Because I had the incredible luck of meeting Mandy's grandma way before the funeral, way before everyone else did. And so I can be precise I met her the day her grandchild became 11. I was sleeping-over cause my mum and dad were out of town, when grandma Mille came to visit. _

_The very first thing I noticed on her where her eyes – Mandy's eyes. I was flipping out! Could there be any other pair of eyes just like Mandy's? And one more thing- she never called Mandy with her first name. And I mean never as in _never ever,_ when she was addressing to Mady (the nickname we had for her, since Ty couldn't pronounce her name correctly when we first introduced)she always called her "Mandy-Lane" . Yup, full name and all, guess the grandma didn't like the new, something not that weird since she was dressed like a freaking queen. Pearl earrings, classic dresses, heels and all that jazz. And may I say that she was the fashion icon/role model of Mady. I couldn't see it, Mandy was such a sweet heart and Mille was just, well some kind of a witch in an angels body, because even though I hate to admit the witch must've been one heck of a foxy when she was young. I know it sounds discussing even thinking about it but its true, Mady even showed me pictures. It was like Mandy had some kind of a twin, honestly. Oh and trust me the weirdness did not stop there. When I was finally introduced to her she looked at me in this creepy way, like she knew I was bad news, no it was more like she knew that at one point I would be her grandchild's end . Till that age, I was anything but that, sure I was full of energy and was getting into trouble from time to time, but hey I was a kid, it's what we did best, I was nothing like the person I am now. You know there were times, mostly when she left, when I looked in the mirror and hoped that that kid I left back is still somewhere deep down, I really did miss him and I really did miss her. Cheesy I know, but hey you want to know what happened before all of this, before we ended up where we are now. Trust me, you do._

_Well anyway that night I overheard my parents say that she was the strongest eleven-year-old they ever saw, she didn't even cry out one tear. She just stood there, holding that book and that teddy bear, looking nowhere. The witch hugging her, keeping her close. That night many things happened. My dad got sicker, the witch was keeping an eye to us and how we were looking at Mady, and Mady finally got her first kiss from the most unexpected person. But the thing that stays written in my memory until today is what the witch told us when she saw Tyler leaving the library with Mady behind him. She simply came close to us; close enough so we could hear her loud and clear but far enough so _"Mandy-Lane" _couldn't hear her and said like it was the most simple thing in the world: " Remember this day boys." She said while lifting her cup of tea to her mouth. Her beautiful eyes looking her beloved grandchild surrounded by strangers asking if she needed anything, offering her their condolences. I could see it in her eyes even back then. The fury she felt for the people that pitied her little girl – _she is going to achieve incredible things, they should be admiring her, not pitting her, the witch would say if she talked- _but also a hint of pride as she could see that Mady had everyone at her feet._ "_Not because of the grief that surrounds you right now, but because from this day you have sealed your fates. And though another may seem to have her but another seem to love her more than anything, at the very end she will have the final say- and will chose cruelly and wisely a different one. Seems like all the boys do love Mandy-Lane"._

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"Well now I'm offended. Aren't you guys going to say something?" an eighteen-year-old-Mandy said. And just like that Tyler's and Pogue's voices filled the room "Oh god, Mady? Is it really you?" Pogue said while lifting her of the ground and twirling her around. Her sweet laughter filled the room. Caleb flinched at the sound of her voice. Ty was less enthusiastic "Mady?" he asked softly. After her carousel ride with Pogue spinning her around, laughing like he was high ended she came closer to him. "Hey Ty" she said, showing him that sweet half-smile she used when she was little. Immediately Tyler hugged her like his life was depending on it, his head hidden on the hollow of her neck. She then hugged him back really tight and whispered something to him. When he finally let go she faced Caleb. And this is the part were those annoying little bugs that make cricking sounds come in, you know like the ones in the movies where you can only hear silence. And may I just point out that I have never heard silence quite this loud. They were just looking in each other's eyes, but not like the way they did before. Caleb was looking at her like she was the love of his life that came back to him after many years, she was looking at him like he was a person she once loved very much, but ended up becoming complete strangers and hating him at the end. Evelyn finally spoke "Well don't just stand there! You might as well speak to each other. Go on!"

"Mother!" Caleb said. "No it's fine" she said back.

"You look good Mandy" Caleb told her. "Yeah, I guess I do" she replied.

"Well this has really been lovely, Miss Danvers you really shouldn't had" – "Darling how many time do I have to tell you? It's Evelyn for you" Evelyn said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you, Evelyn but you still shouldn't have" she answered with a smile. "Besides I said no mushy stuff" At this even Caleb and I smiled a little. This was her favorite word when she was younger. "You're right! No more tears of joy! You are here now"- Evelyn said hugging Mandy by the shoulders "and you will be staying with us for a while… right?" Misses Danvers said hopefully. "Yes, yes _Evelyn _I will be" Mandy replied "My grandma is actually searching for a place so we can move in" So this is where she stayed all this time. Makes sense actually, the witch must've been one heck of a happy broomstick-flying woman.

"But where will you be staying until then dear? Surely you cannot be staying at a hotel!"

"Well actually I am. I'm still waiting for Grandma Millie to come in Ipswich, and since I couldn't find anything for rent, I got myself a very cozy room"- "Dude, you can stay with me, my mum would go nuts to see you, and you know she will be more than happy if you do stay with us!"Pogue said happily. From the whole bunch Pogue seemed the happiest. And why wouldn't he be? The person he loved most in the world (after his mum and Kate) and whom he considered to be the little sister he never had came back to him, of course he was happy. He didn't know. None of them did. "No! Absolutely not! Pogue, you and your mum did so much for me! I won't, I refuse. I already owe so much"

"You owe me nothing kid. Common it will be like old times". Why was I so sure he was going to play the old-times card? Besides sleeping over at my place, Mady also slept often at Pogue's house, having the brotherly-sisterly bond they sheared. Of course his mum wished for something more than just that for her son and the sweet girl from next-door. To be honest, all of our mothers hoped that one of us would end up with Mandy-Lane, and while in the end it all seemed like Mandy was going to be an official member of the Danvers household, and by officially I mean rock and veil included, things got an interesting and dramatic twist when the girl disappeared. Call it luck, fate, freaking karma- to me really its same shit different name. Point is she didn't end up with none of us. Throughout the whole scene I was surprisingly quiet, just standing there like a moron watching everything but not being a part of it- like Caleb, only he got the chance to speak with her.

"No! I insist! Mandy dear you must stay with us! Caleb is often out and I am left all alone in this big empty house" Caleb's mum told her. Did she want here to "babysit" and keep her company, because she missed her or because she still hoped to be her mother-in-law? Somehow I still believe it's all the above.

And to save you from complete boredom after many of "no's" and "yes you must's" she was convinced if not forced to stay over her at Caleb's house until _Millie_ arrived. And after an hour of being there and watching from a distance Ty and Pogue talk with Mandy about her experiences from Paris, Italy and Europe in general, where she had apparently been the last couple of years, Evelyn asking her how she has been or where she went after she left – something on which Caleb warned his mother not to ask no matter how egger he was to know too. In fact this was the only time Caleb spoke during that hour; he was also just like me starring her from a distance, listening to what she had to say.

When it was finally time to leave, I went in the library to get my jacket. There in the silence of the room I began to realize what her return meant. While I was putting my leather jacket on I was trying to figure it out. Was she going to tell anyone? Did she return here for Evelyn? Did she came back for _him_ whoever he was, the one she truly ever cared about? Did she come back to the place everything started just to put an end to all of this madness that has been eating my insides for years? Was it for her friends? Or finally-and most unlikely-she she came back for _me? _I started panicking, I thought that my heart was going to break my lungs and get out of my chest, and I never got that anxious about anything in the world! In my panic and dismay I didn't hear the library door open, a pair of heels clicking on the floor until two long arm circled my waist and s seductive voice whispered in my ear "Hi Reid. Long time no see" I immediately turned around to look at her like a mad man. Was she kidding? What the fuck was she doing? Where did all that come from? "What's the matter Reid? Cat got your tongue?" she quoted herself from the little "chat" we had at Nicky's, while smiling that side-grin that screamed trouble with a promise. This wasn't her. This wasn't the Mandy I knew. Right now she seemed nothing like the sweet girl I once knew- and something told me that this version of hers was here to stay for a long, long time. She then came so close to me that I could actually feel her breath on my lips. "What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Finally you talk to me. You know I was wondering when that time would come, the time when you and I will meet again, what you were going to say to me, _if _you were going to talk to me at all, the last night we saw each other, a lot a details about that night actually had been in my mind for quite some time" she said while her eyes never left mine, her body inching even closer to mine, making us one.

"Sounds like one heck of a deal of thoughts"

"Oh, you have no idea" and then when she finally released my eyes from hers, her hand started trailing down, past my chest and reaching my belt. "How would you like to refresh my memory on that last day, huh Reid?" she said and let her lips touch mine slowly.

It was stupid, insane and fucking crazy, I know believe me, but I couldn't control myself. One moment she was standing so close to me, provoking me to do something I knew was beyond madness and the next she was pushed on the library shelves with me kissing her neck hungrily and her signing , asking for more, holding my hair, pulling my jacket off, this time though I wanted it off more than anything. Screw Caleb and the guys in the next room, right now it was only her and me after what seemed like an eternity, now was all that mattered. And just when I lifted her up from the ground and pushed her even harder against the books, having her moaning in my ear, Tyler screams my name. "Reid common, where are you? You gotta go!" Moment there and then moment flew right out the window. Since he is my brother I can't really say anything but: Freaking buzz-kill! Slowly I let her down, adjusting my jacket, and her adjusting her shirt. "Don't worry Reid"

"About what?"I asked worried.

"Everything" she replied with a grin. "Go, your _brothers_ are waiting for you" she said sarcastically. And even I was very terrified I had to ask, I had to know. "Mandy? Why did you co-" "I found it out you know, the title of that book I had" she said ignoring my question and looking at the bookshelves. "What's it called?"

"Our little kingdom"

I repeated the title, for some reason it fitted perfectly, even though the story had nothing to do with fairytales or castles. "When, where?" I asked her.

She laughed "Don't be scared Reid, I'm not a ghost" she said trying to avoid the subject "let's just say that I'm here to finish unfinished business and one of them happens to be with you".

Now, I got pissed. Was she threatening me? "If that is so then why did you just let me leave you hickey that will last for a quiet some time?" I asked cockily getting closer to her and grinning. I really had no idea who I was messing with. "All in good time Reid. All in good time. Go they're waiting for you". And as I was about to leave the room she told me:

"Oh and Reid. Don't be afraid, better days shall come in your little kingdom too. Happy days with a little wind that will make everything seem like nothing has changed. But it's not the wind you must be afraid of; it's the thunder and rain that come after that, and all the devastation they bring along with them" and just like that she left the room before me , leaving me arrogant-needing to prove her wrong, and scared, for what she may say may destroy us both for good.

Hey everyone! D How have you been? Why yes this is another update! Shocking huh? I know. But real none the less. So anyway, thank you so much for all the great advice you have given me (shout out to Serendipity10 -thank you so much) but also for all of you lovely people who read this story, review and comment with incredible things and favorite it- you have no idea what all this means to me. You can't imagine my surprise when I receive an email for a favorite alert or a review! Happy dance included:D. Oh, also! You can now follow me on twitter right here for any questions/suggestions you may have or to just say hi! (: And again reviews and comments are very welcomed and thank you all so much!:D


End file.
